


Cheer For Me

by Haikyuu_whoree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Cheerleader Kenma, Fluff, IwaOi is a side thing, M/M, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Slow Burn, cheerleader akaashi, cheerleader hinata, cheerleader semi, cheerleader tendou, cheerleader yamaguchi, cheerleading au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_whoree/pseuds/Haikyuu_whoree
Summary: In a cheerleading AU where Akaashi cheers for pro volleyball player, Bokuto  Koutorou but then they officially meet in the middle of the night at a coffee shop. I'm writing this story as I go.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic but enjoy!

Akaashi sat up in bed rubbing the grogginess from his eyes. He glanced over to make out a sleeping Kenma curled up in the dark. Along with soft snoozes and snores coming from two others in the other bed. He then turned to check the time on his phone.

_1:02am_

It's the night before a tournament but he knew he had to stay up at least an hour before falling back asleep, as always.

 _Oikawa will just tell me to cover the eye bags with come concealer anyways._ Akaashi found a 24 hour café open - _even though no normal person drinks coffee at in the middle of the night_. 

* * *

Akaashi opened the doors to quiet small café that was just around the corner. There was a table of two men who were probably working on something, he didn't get to stare since he was eagerly greeted by a waitress as soon as he walked in.

The lady kindly seated him and took his order. It wasn't long before he was served some veggie rolls and aimlessly scrolling through his room to help pass the time by. That didn't last long though. He was...accidently?...served with a fruit tart he didn't remember ordering.

"Excuse me but I think-" But Akaashi was cut off by the waitress.

"It's from the two men over there." She shook her head and pointed over the men he saw earlier. One had on a matching pair of grey sweats and turned so you couldn't see his face. But, from what Akaashi could see, he had silver and black hair that flowed down past his forehead and ears. The other stranger was in black sweats and this unspeakable horror of a hair show followed by a shit-eating grin looking back and forth between the silver guy and Akaashi.

_Ugh. It's probably some douche-bags here for the tournament. They're probably a pair of walking STD's._

Akaashi inhaled the will to keep calm and gracefully carried the tart over to them, the untamable hair mess still smirking but the silver guy turned and flashed the brightest smile at Akaashi that he almost forgot why he even came over her. _Fuck, that smile._

"Hey, hey, he-" The silver one started.

"I don't want it. Sorry you wasted your money." Akaashi turned back to his table to clean up his mess - which was already fairly tidy - but even though he only got a glimpse of it, he still felt shitty for kind of dimming his light. _It's fine. He shouldn't have to put up with me anyways._ He turned to leave but ended up in someone's chest, which wasn't completely upsetting but obviously he couldn't just stay there. Luckily, the person moved for him.

"Wait! Please~ don't leave yet, you don't like tarts, that's fine. I'll get you anything else you'd like!" He looked up at to see the _really_ tall silver haired man, still smiling and energy still bouncing in his voice.

_What the hell- why does he still want to keep trying? People really can't take a hint._

"Uh, I have to get going, if you keep acting like a stalker I'm gonna have to call the cops."

A really high pitched shriek escaped the stranger and back at his table the other mess of a stranger let out a equally horrifying cackle-laugh. Akaashi kept a deadpan expression but his mind was more of a _what the fuck._ Akaashi unconsciously started messing with his fingers, being the center of attention like this wasn't in his daily routine.

"Nonono! Not like that, I uhhh...well I think...well you're really pretty!"

_P-Pretty? Okay that's it. He's insane. I know I'm far from ugly but not enough for him to act like this especially when he looks like... well looks like that._

Akaashi glanced at his watch.

_2:13am. It's late._

"Listen it's already two-"

"TWO?! I'm sorry I really should be getting back but I hope I see you again!" Before Akaashi could comprehend, the stranger already scurried away to finish up whatever they were doing. Akaashi didn't bother stalling, he was out the door without a second glance. But part of him actually wished he'd see the stranger again soon. It was pretty silent walking until he realized there was footsteps walking him behind him for quite some time. _Please don't be the Yakuza, my body will not be degraded by some disgusting-_

"Hey, hey, hey!" Akaashi turned to the familiar voice following behind him

"You know this isn't helping your stalker accusation at all" Akaashi glared but still allowing the stranger to approach him.

The stranger pouted a bit before whining, "I swear! we just happen to be going the same way..." he trailed off.

Akaashi eyed him, the stranger looked like a sad puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Where are you going then?" 

"To the _XX_ hotel." The stranger rocked back n forth waiting on a reponse

"Okay...why are you here?"

Akaashi thought he slurred his words or something because the stranger looked at him completely dumbfounded before clearing his throat."

"Uh well there's this volleyball tournament tomorrow and I'm visiting here for it." The stranger was now smiling again and you could sneak a peek of his golden eyes glimmering through his bangs.

"Team?"

"Owls of course!"

Akaashi hummed in response and started walking again, just slow enough so the stranger could catch up to him.

"Assuming you'll be there, what's your team?"

"Owls, I'm a cheerleader. I need to get back so I'm not sleep deprived for our performance tomorrow."

A lightbulb must've went off in the strangers head from they way he exhaled. But the stranger quickly changed the convo and Akaashi let it go. They kept up the small talk all the way to the hotel.

* * *

Akaashi and the stranger got off a different levels, it wasn't till then he realized he didn't get the strangers name and the elevator doors closed before he got the chance to ask.

Akaashi creeped back into the room not trying to wake anyone but of course there was Kenma playing games on their phone.

"You're late." They said without looking up.

"This guy was hitting on me holding me up. I don't even know his name so I probably won't ever see him again."

They hummed in response and set down their phone cuddling back up under the covers. Akaashi was also trying to drift off to sleep, except one thought wouldn't leave his mind.

_I wonder if I'll see him again at the tournament tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is first story so feel free to give me any constructive criticism. I'm most likely to update on the weekends since I'm still in school anyways enjoy! Also, Hinata is not the innocent little boy everyone makes him out to be.

"Rise and shine everyone" The captain's voice echoed through the room. Akaashi fluttered open his eyes to see the captain fully dressed in uniform, hair perfect as always. The captain yanked to curtains open, blinding Akaashi enough to bury his head back into the pillow.

_Why do I have to room with Oikawa, what did I do to deserve this?_

A loud groan could be heard beside Akaashi, for such a small being, Kenma was very dangerous when it came to his sleep.

"Oh come on~ We have a big game today!" 

Akaashi flinched from being hit with something, probably his bag, he didn't bother to look.

Finally, the ashen-haired body risen from the opposite bed of Akaashi and Kenma. He silently grabbed his stuff and dragged his feet to the bathroom.

"Thank you~ Semi-Chan! Now-" Oikawa yanked the covers off Akaashi and Kenma, making them scrunch up more. Akaashi could've sworn he heard a growl coming from Kenma if it weren't for him mumbling the words "Fine" afterwards while rolling out of bed. Akaashi also decided to grab his uniform out of his bag. Semi still occupied the bathroom so the other two just changed out there while Oikawa went to who knows where. 

Kenma waited all of two seconds before they were banging on the bathroom door.

"Open up Eita. You're not the only one who has to get ready."

Akaashi chuckled because if they hadn't been cheering together- and you could say best friends too - for a couple of years now, he would've been shocked at how feisty Kenma can be sometimes. But Semi did open the door. 

Akaashi followed in shortly after, "Thank you Semi-Kun." Semi made some joke about not wanting to feel Kenma's wrath, any smart person knows this. They stood there in their white, blank, gold mini skirts and crop tops finishing the final look.

"Damn it" Kenma mumbled "Will you put on my eyeliner" They turned to Akaashi who of course took it. Akaashi wondered why they even bothered considering this happened every time. 

"You played video games all the time but still aren't good with your hands?" Akaashi teased

"Whatever, you've heard the reviews of how good my hands are." Kenma bit back

"You're right, just never good enough for yourself?"

"I've never needed to, there's always somebody willing to do it for me."

Semi didn't chime in but they could hear his silent laugh over everything.

Soon enough the captain and coach was back and wrangled everyone out in the hallway where the 4 other team members waited. Leaned against the wall was the tall and slender Tendou Satori who always looks like he could pass out any minute but at the same time just did 4 lines on coke. Awkwardly glaring into space was Goshiki. Then a messy orange ball of hair doing warm-up stretches/jumps while excitedly rambling on about the tournament using a bunch of "Whooshes" and "ba-bams" and intently listening to Hinata was Yamaguchi. 

"Okay! Everyone here, let's go win this trophy!" Coach started walking away and all his little ducklings followed behind.

* * *

The court was set, the bleachers were absolutely packed, both sides chatting it up waiting for the volleyball players to come out. Majority of the team was lined up ready to go, Oikawa still off speaking with the other teams captain. Even though the exact words couldn't be heard, what ever Oikawa said had the other captain stiffen up very quickly. Of course, our captain came back smiling and giddy as ever, this smile however was more threatening than reassuring. 

"Now, we've done it before and we'll do it again, let's take home that trophy. I've made good word with the judges now don't embarrass me or you'll pay for it with your sweat and tears! Especially you Akaashi, one wrong move as the flyer and you could be out completely."

_Great. no pressure. It's not like there's a billion people watching or anything. Just don't fuck this up Keiji, you didn't make it this far just to make it this far._

"Of course Oikawa-San."

Everyone was ready and was given the signal to start cheering. The crowd got louder every time Akaashi did a flip in the air, each and every time not missing a single mark and exceeding everyone's expectations. The way his hair flew up in sync with the air brushing his face and skirt. Everyone focused was focused, moments seemed to last forever just fixiated on not dropping Akaashi because that definiately wouldn't win them points with the judges.

_There's no time to for emotions, I just need to make sure I perfect every movement. Oikawa lead us gracefully. Even Kenma looking amazing as ever next to me, but if you ask me I think it's Hinata that inspires them. Not everyone can notice but Kenma pays attention to Hinata more than anyone. And Semi may not talk much either but he gets super competitive when the times come. Everyone on the team is amazing. Maybe they'd be better off without me..._

Still, within the blink of an eye it was over, they ended the routine in the signature pyramid, Akaashi being the cherry on top because why not? The crowd applauded and cheered for them. The team gracefully went off to the side neatly with their pompoms getting ready for the volleyball players to enter the court. The crowd went silent for a split second then tearing through the paper banner was their captain setting off a splurge of cheering and rocking pompoms. Since cameras were still on the cheerleaders following the VB players coming through, Akaashi only mentally dropped his jaw to the court floor.

_You idiot. How did you not put it together? It's him. Bokuto Koutarou. The captain of the team you cheer for. Have I really never seen him with his hair down that I couldn't even recognize him? He recognized me last night, that's why and oh my god. He freaking knew!_

Bokuto made a show out of it to because as he was passing them on the side lines he winked at Akaashi. Maybe it was all in his imagination but Akaashi swore Bokuto smiled a little bit brigter when they made eye contact. Akaashi tried his best to ignore Kenma and Oikawa side-eyeing him, luckily they were probably the only ones who caught it. The game was starting soon so now wasn't the time to dwell on anything, Akaashi tried to tell himself.

* * *

"Whooooooo" Everyone cheered when the last spike that hit the floor thanks to the teams ace, Bokuto. Obviously, the other team was defeated and left on the floor staring at where the ball dropped but it was a win for the Owls. The more Akaashi observed he remembered how Bokuto was so passionate with his fist in the air smiling ear to ear. He made the entire team shine on the court. Everyone gathered for a group hug yelling and laughing. He was asking for pics with the team but Akaashi was still off in lala land recovering from the shock he just had till someone called his name. A man was coming over to the cheerleading team with a camera and some equipment.

"Can we get a picture of the whole team then I was thinking..." He continues to explain how everyone should pose. Akaashi may have been composed enough to smile for pics but his mind still wasn't processing the fact the stranger plays for his team.

After pictures were finally over everyone went to shower, normally Kenma steals them a spot towards the front- specifically by Hinata - but this time they may or may have not purposefully waited all the way at the back _._

"Were you messing around with Bokuto, I thought the athletes thing was done and over with? The whole team knows it never ends up good."

"No, I'm not but remember how some guy was hitting on me yesterday. Well apparently he was that guy. I accused him of stalking me Kenma! I can't recover from that..."

Kenma had maniacal grin on his face before snickering to himself "But how did you not put two and two together?" Kenma still snickering. 

"I know I know, we even walked back to the hotel together." Akaashi mumbled that last part realizing how stupid he sounded

"Not only did you accuse him of being some creep but you still let him walk with you?" Kenma had the biggest grin on their face now.

"I think you should be thankful I made back okay and not in the back of his trunk."

"If you did end up in a trunk, I wouldn't even feel sorry for you."

The two finished up and went to go find the others. Everyone in the entry hall was coming down from their "competition high" and waiting for Oikawa to come back telling us to _get our asses on the bus_. Everyone was sitting down on benches. Kenma on a seperate one from Akaashi with their knees up to their chest playing their game while listening to Hinata ramble on, he may be so lively right now but he's the first one asleep on the bus. Akaashi was clearly completely zoned out, he finally had the chance to relax but was left alone with his thoughts. 

_I'm so stupid. What if he thinks I'm some self-centered bitch? Why would you want someone like that cheering for you? Why'd he keep talking to me? I was literally in pajama pants and sweatshirt, I looked like a slob. You know what, it doesn't matter, who cares Keiji you're not that special anyways. But he did wink at me...ugh my brain hurts._

Luckily for Akaashi somebody was waving a meat bun in his face so he took it, he looked up to see his captain grinning at him. "Thank you Oikawa-San"

"You have a vein popping out on your forehead, whatever your thinking about can wait until you have some real answers." Oikawa swiftly turned to walk to Semi and Goshiki handing them some meat buns as well. Oikawa may be a jerk sometimes but he was still a good person...most of time. 

_He's right. Or at least I can ignore my brain for this nap on the bus ride home._

* * *

Their mini break was done after the tournament and it's time for practice again since we won the last tournament. Which meant Akaashi was bound to see Bokuto one way or the other. It's not like Akaashi was going to go look for him but he'll probably be checking out his surroundings more than usual.

"Keiji..." Kenma called out while they were warming up, back to sweaty shorts and t-shirts, but we know at least Akaashi keeps it fairly clean. 

"hm?" Akaashi hummed back in response, everyone else was out of earshot and more spaced out since Oikawa wasn't there yet to manage them.

"Shoyo called out sick."

"Yeah, we all know what that means."

"Who do you think it was?"

"Had to be Mr. Fuckboy, the milkman really fucked shit up last time right?"

"Atsumu was out last night so I think it was milkman."

"Wanna bet on it? You go drinking with me if I'm right."

"Keiji, that's terrible but I know I'm right so it's a deal." Then Kenma went to go grab their phone.

"You're really gonna text him right now?" Akaashi slid closer to Kenma peeking at the phone anyways.

**Gamerboy:** Who was it

 **Shoyo:** …

 **Shoyo:** What happened to hello? How are you?

 **Gamerboy:** Atsumu or Tobio?

 **Shoyo:** It was Kageyama...

 **Shoyo:** Yes I know he's bad for me but just let me get my cuddles in before he wakes up

***Shoyo is no longer receiving messages at this moment***

Akaashi watched Kenma stare their phone down while taking in deep breaths. They've got to be cussing out Hinata and Kageyama in their head.

_This crush is going to be the death of them- Wait, who's that? Kuroo Testuro?_

"Kenma...who's Kuroo?"

Without looking up from their phone Kenma responded, "This rooster head guy came up to me while you were trying to hide from us to go shower, wanted my number since he couldn't get to Coach or something."

Akaashi though to himself for a moment, "but they always already have coach's email and stuff already. Isn't it weird we haven't seen him before too?"

"I know. He was really persistent about it though."

Akaashi gave a light smile and held his hand over his heart, "You're finally interacting with the outside world, I'm so proud."

Kenma mumbled something Akaashi didn't quite catch, probably telling him to drink bleach. Normal teammate things.

Oikawa, thankfully, came to make everyone sweat their balls off instead.

* * *

Finally, Oikawa called it a day while Akaashi sat with his teammates, Kenma spread out on the floor in the middle of everyone, drinking water waiting to catch their breathe so they all could clean up.

"Good job everyone, we'll start really practicing that new routine tomorrow when _everyone_ is here." Coach said to us, she walked off to talk with the managers.

"Where's little ginger monster?" Tendou asked.

"He called out sick." Akaashi answered wiping the little excess water from is lip.

"Mmmhhhmmm." Everyone gave _a look_ because Hinata was never good at hiding anything, so of course it was obvious.

Oikawa stepped in and slapped Goshiki and Tendou on their backs while giving a bright smile, "Let this be an example of what not to do, this is why Hinata can't be the star of the show. His mind is always busy somewhere else."

Kenma twitched at Oikawa-San's words but Akaashi was trying to swallow the fact Hinata could so easily replace him. Akaashi even believed Hinata could do it better if he got it together.

 _"_ And we already have an amazing flyer." Oikawa threw his arm around Akaashi. It's like he knew what Akaashi was thinking, kind of creeping him out but it worked out in the end.

"Thank you Oikawa-San"

"Now everyone, clean up so I can go home to my fiancé!"

_I wonder what Oikawa-San did to get Iwaizumi to propose to him, must be all in the hair._

Akaashi was quickly yanked from his thoughts when he heard that

"Hey, hey, heyyyy!"

In walked our beautiful beefy Bokuto with a tall, slinky,blonde dude next to him.

"What are you doing here." Yamaguchi was the first to ask, not really towards Bokuto though.

"Our mop is broken, can we borrow yours, please!" Bokuto answered anyways.

"I'll help you get it, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said before Oikawa or anyone else got the chance to speak and walked over with blondie to the supplies closet.

_Just come out already, we know you and "Tsukki" are hooking up._

"Go ahead, glasses, I'll wait." Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows and Tsukki scoffed, but still walked with yams anyways.

Akaashi tried distracting himself by putting away their equipment but it wasn't long before an extra set of hands was helping him lift it. It definitely wasn't Kenma because Akaashi had never seen Kenma pick up anything. 

"Bokuto-San, thank you but I got it."

"Oh~ so you dooo know my name. You can drop the honorifics by the way." Bokuto grinned still helping Akaashi. 

"I'm capable of putting it away, you're probably just here to tease me anyways." Akaashi told him and kind of snatched away the equipment but Bokuto just looked at him like a lost puppy.

"Okay, it was kind of weird not being recognized but please forgive me if I offended you in way, he bowed as he said that last part. 

_He wants my forgiveness? I was the one being rude-_

"Bokuto-San, please sit up." and he did, "I apologize for calling you a stalker and not even asking for your name. I'd like for us to move on and keep things professional."

"I want to take you on a date!" 

Akaashi couldn't compose his face any longer, he stood there wide-eyed. Bokuto wasn't quiet at all so of course everyone was staring. Even some snickering coming from Goshiki and Semi. 

_What? Do. I. Do? I have to reject him. We've all been through the other athletes phase. Never ends well. I just hope the heat on my cheeks isn't showing up as bad as it feels. They can probably already hear my heart beat. I just met this man, what is this?_

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'd like to remain associates. I have to go now." Akaashi saw Bokuto completely deflate before his eyes but scurried away to the locker room anyways.

Akaashi was gathering his gym clothes trying to steady his breath until someone sat down beside him. Akaashi was too embarrassed to look, it only made his breathing more shaky.

"You must have some serious self-control to resist those thighs. It's one of the main reasons I'm with Iwa, and those back muscles. Absolute perfection"

"Captain, I had no idea that was going to happen. Please forgive me."

"Hmmm, you're kicked off the team until further notice."

Akaashi whipped his head towards Oikawa just to see him laughing. Akaashi shook his head wondering why he even bothered.

"Seriously though, you might've found the one decent athlete and you turn him down? I might have to punish you for that."

Akaashi didn't know how to respond. Maybe it's the fact he accused him of being a stalker at first or maybe it's what happened last time with only being a rebound to someone and having his heart completely crushed. I guess we'll never know!

Akaashi heard the footsteps of everyone coming in, the rest of them team joined them to get ready to go home for the day.

"You're really not going to date him?" Semi spoke up without hesitation

"I don't think it's a smart choice"

Goshiki was also quick to put in his opinion, "You're probably right, athletes are trash."

"Not everyone is terrible!" Yams spat at Goshiki

"Tadashi, you have no room to talk. You're man denies anything involving romantic feelings and you still pine over him every single day." Semi said apathetically leaving the rest of the team shook and fighting their laughs.

"You're just too scared to go after anything out of fear of being replaced." Yams huffed

"I'm going home before the claws come out, my man would not encourage me getting into any drama." Tendou brushed pass the two of them glaring at each other and walked away singing some little song of his. Akaashi didn't know what to think, Yamaguchi always got emotional when it came to his "relationship." He left before things could get anymore heated thogh.

"Well, everyone, today was eventful and I'll see you guys tomorrow for some bonding exercises! Don't be late~" Akaashi looked around, Goshiki was whispering to Semi before they walked off toegther. Leaving only him and Kenma, who was to no shock playing video games.

"You were really quiet, I forgot you were here."

"I rather get every detail than put myself somewhere that doesn't concern me. Oikawa will get us together by the end of the week. If he really wanted, it could be done tonight."

Kenma's right. He always is. Akaashi was exhausted after today, he and Kenma live in the same apartment complex so they walked home together. Kenma played video games the entire time while Akaashi silently drowned in his thoughts.

_I made the right decision._

_Right?_

_Maybe I should've given him a chance..._

_It was best to stop things before they went anywhere, any longer and he would realize how terrible I am._

_This might've been a decent shot to a real relationship though._

_Ugh, I just want to stay home and eat cake all day._

Akaashi was pulled out of it when he realized they stopped at Kenma's door.

"Go back and tell him you're going on a date with tomorrow. If the date goes bad then you can end it. Don't reject something out of fear, that's dumb." 

Akaashi gave a small smile as Kenma went into his apartment, "goodnight Kenma."

Akaashi walked a door over and entered his apartment. He grabbed a snack out of the kitchen before hopping in the shower. Letting the water wash away his worries. After getting dressed and stuff he ladi in bed staring at the ceiling trying to decide what to do even though it was clear. 

_I guess **one** date won't hurt anyone..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go back and edit because yeah.

"Good job everybody time to wrap it up!" Coach told the team. The other day was rough but things were already back to normal, fighting never lasted long because Oikawa just had some magical gift to bring out the best in everyone - good and bad. But now that practice was over that meant Akaashi had to face what he'd been putting off for the past two days...

"Get out." Kenma lowkey growled at Akaashi who was, again, trying to say how he _just couldn't leave all this cleaning work on the rest of his teammates_ "If you don't do it now I won't talk to you for a week."

And Kenma would. Akaashi knew this. But what if it all goes wrong? What’s done is done, there aren't always second chances in life. This could be one of those times.

"He probably doesn't even remember me. There's no point." Akaashi tried to excuse himself.

"Mm, no. Go, now." Kenma deadpanned. Suddenly the tangerine was bouncing over to join.

"Is this about Bokuto-San? You should go for it! You never know~" Hinata edged him on. Akaashi wanted to ask how he became included in this but Kenma only kept their eyes on the orange fluff ball. Akaashi isn’t surprised though, Kenma tells Hinata everything too.

"Only to be rejected? You guys just want to watch me practically get laughed off the court..."

Akaashi glared at the two pursing their lips together holding back their laughs, at least someone was finding his pain humorous. 

"I couldn't help but overhear" Yamaguchi intervened, locking eyes with Akaashi "but I heard Bokuto hasn't been practicing the best these past two days, I'm not saying it's your fault but if you're worried about him forgetting all about you then I don't think that's the case..."

Akaashi bit his inner lip feeling his heart pang a bit, he was really gonna have to do it now. At the very least he can do is try to fix it.

"Look, I'll go check on him but no promises you guys are going to get the outcome you want. Do you want to go with, Yams?" Akaashi invited the freckled one for emotional support or maybe to help him have an excuse to see four-eyes, who knows for sure?

"Sure!" Yams responded without hesitation.

The two made their way to the opposite gym with the VB players. Akaashi gnawed on his inner lip the entire way to the door. This was way out of his comfort zone but he hoped, begged, it'd be worth it. When the two walked in there were a few players still practicing. The first to recognize them was the perfectionist, Miya Atsumu and immediately walked up to them with a cocky smile

"Sorry, I’m not givin’ out autographs now, anything else I can do for ya?" Atsumu teased while Yams slipped away somewhere. 

"Is Bokuto-San here, I need to speak to him." Akaashi asked, ignoring the setter’s idiocy. Another player came over, dark brown hair with a very relaxed expression.

"He's in the locker room." The player said before nudging away the cocky blonde with an undercut. 

"Thank you Suna-San." Akaashi quickly walked into the locker room and just as predicted, Bokuto-San slumped over a bench. 

"Excuse me? Bokuto-San?" Akaashi stood by him, keeping a good distance not knowing what to expect. Bokuto jolted awake.

"Agaashii?" Bokuto attempted sitting up but gravity knocked him to the floor instead, Akaashi quickly walked over to him asking if he was okay, his hands steady behind Bokuto's back. The thick VB player just stared at Akaashi, did he smell that bad? Akaashi thought to himself but they were both pretty sweaty so what should it matter?

"Uhm, do you want to sit back on the bench or?" Akaashi offered but the player jumped up to face Akaashi properly.

"I didn't mean to creep you out I swear, I just got excited and I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable and I promise I'll leave you alone”

Akaashi stood there, in complete shock. Did he really think he was in the wrong? Why didn’t he blame Akaashi? It would be best if he just cleared up that misunderstanding and left, no need to keep getting involved. But rejecting him again would make things worse.

"Actually..I don’t blame you at- at all. I did want to uh say though that uhm” he struggled to find the words but suddenly they were just being thrown out before he could even register it. “ifyouwantedtodosomethingtisweekendorwheneverI'dlovetoBokutoSan" Akaashi let out a sigh of relief finally getting it off his chest. _Shit, did he even get that? I’m gonna have to repeat myself._

But by some miracle Bokuto caught every word, "Yes! This weekend is great! I like everything, what about you? Is there anything you don't like? Like allergies or afraid of heights?" Bokuto boldly holds eye contact yearning for an answer.

_Afraid of heights? what kind of first date-_

"You can choose anything really, maybe just uh not somewhere completely packed but anything is fine really." Bokuto made a face furrowing his eyebrows considering it seriously before smiling brightly.

"Got it!"

Great. Okay. He said goodbye quickly and, without waiting for Yams, went straight back to his own locker room where everyone was getting ready to leave. He didn’t even realize he wasn’t breathing before a huge sigh escaped him

“Well?” Hinata was the first to speak but even Kenma was eyeing him to say something.

“I have a date this weekend with Bokuto-San”

  
  
  


Akaashi collapsed on the mountains of clothes piled up around him, how long has it been since he’s been on a real date that wasn’t just some party that ended with a one night stand? It’s Saturday afternoon and there’s still an hour left until Bokuto is supposed to pick up Akaashi but Akaashi’s mind was going 60 in 35mph. Everyone from his team lives in this complex and he could call Kenma over but being told he’s overthinking and should just pick something doesn’t seem like helpful advice right now.

A hammering at his door dragged Akaashi away from his pointless pouting. He took a deep inhale before opening the door to see Oikawa casually smirking at him like he just knew what Akaashi needed, it was disgusting. Akaashi just sighed and let him in and watched him trot away to the bedroom and followed right behind him.

“You’re a mess.” Oikawa said kicking the clothes mountains aside and starting sorting through the clothes still hanging.

“You’re welcome to leave, why aren’t you cuddled with Iwazaimi watching some Sci-Fi movie?” Akaashi going through the clothes on the ground....again.

“He’s working, but I came here to help you so let me work my magic, you know I’m the best at this.”

Akaashi just rolled his eyes but the corner of his mouth twitched upward for a moment, maybe it could’ve been a full smile if he didn’t feel like throwing up everywhere at the moment. He really was thankful for Oikawa, thankful that the matching belly button piercing they got wasn’t for nothing.

Finally, it was time. Bokuto would be here any second. Oikawa decided to stay until his date had arrived, _bad to leave you alone in your head_ or something like that. Akaashi was too busy fixing his hair and light grey cardigan every five seconds in the living room mirror to register anything else. They happily decided on the cardigan, a navy blue shirt and a straight fitted pair of pants. But that didn’t stop him from questioning if he should change or not, or you know cancel plans completely. Then he froze wide-eyed at Oikawa who just smirked and strutted his way to the door and opened up to meet the buff volleyball player who nervously smiled at Oikawa. He had on a navy blue hoodie with gold detailings, they were almost matching. _That’s not weird at all..._

“Oh, hey hey hey Captain, great to see you, but I’m looking for Agaashi. We have a date today.” Bokuto smiled a bit more at that last part but maybe that’s just how he is, it doesn’t always mean anything.

“Hello Bokuto-San” Akaashi chipped in, nudging Oikawa out past Bokuto so he could lock the door behind him.

Akaashi turned to see Bokuto’s cheeks and ears flushed and Oikawa standing there with that evil knowingly smirk.

“Okay, ready?”

The car ride wasn’t too bad but considering he had no clue where they were going made it seem like toruture, even with the light convo they were having. When they arrived Bokuto jumped out to open Akaashi’s door, and to Akaashi’s shock he saw a building covered in artwork of the ocean with vibrant fishes and sharks and what not scattered throughout. 

_An aquarium?_

“Oh” was the only thing Akaashi was able to mutter, “Is it open? I’ve never been but I feel it should look more, well... lively.” He asked as they walked towards the front glass doors. It wasn’t much but Akaashi could feel a shift in Bokuto’s energy, especially since he wasn’t the type to just sit back and be quiet. 

“Well you said you didn’t like big crowds so I uh, rented out the whole aquarium.”

_Huh._

Akaashi halted and strained his neck to look at Bokuto, who was smiling back at him.

“Bokuto-San, you didn’t have to do that. It would’ve been fine either way.” Akaashi continued to walk inside the building, and wow it dragged the air from his lungs. It was only the entryway but they were already submerged in a giant fish tank, surrounded by little splats of color swimming through the water peacefully. He was in his own little world, he didn’t even realize his date had been talking to him, they were at a little altar where a short blonde girl greeted them.

 _Yachi_ read her name tag

“Sorry what was that?” he reeled himself back in

“You ready to go?” Bokuto smiled brightly while holding out his arm for Akaashi to latch on, and he did. They made their way through the door.

Akaashi didn’t think anyone would be able to top this date in the future. This would be the story he’d reminisce with Kenma later in life. But he also didn’t know this was only the first to many. 

“I didn’t think it could clamp through the calluses on my fingers! Seriously look! Nothing should be able to get through these!” 

Akaashi found himself laughing at the man across from him, he took Akaashi to a small family owned ramen restaurant. It wasn’t as full as it should’ve been considering how good the food ended up being. It was easy, falling into a rhythm with Bokuto. He didn’t seem to be trying to feel Akaashi out or anything, not to an ignorant extent but simply just enjoying his presence. It was nice, but this wasn’t Akaashi’s first go around with a so-called “gentleman” and he wasn’t going to be as naive as last time.

“Yeah well everything has a breaking point” it was supposed to be a joke...but suddenly Akaashi’s date went quiet for the first time since before the date even started. “So do you plan on doing Volleyball for like ever?” That seemed to do the trick, Bokuto was back and lively as before.

“Oh yeah! there’s nothing out there that could make me feel that euphoric rush of making a spike” He gestured the spiking motion as he said so “What about you, are you gonna keep doing those crazy flips in the air?”

Akaashi let out a laugh through his nose, he wished his eyes would light up the same way Bokuto’s does when talking about his career. “Yeah, I’m good at it” Akaashi wasn’t being cocky, he did his job because it’s what he was good at.

“Of course you’re good at it! You’re amazing, I watch you all the time” Bokuto grinned and Akaashi was desperately fighting back the heat rushing to his ears and cheeks but probably failed miserably. “But, is it what you _want_ to do, you know?”

“I’d love to be a sugar baby and live off of my sugar daddy’s money until he kicks it but I don’t think it’s my true passion, may leave me...unsatisfied” Akaashi deadpanned but it was enough to make Bokuto choke on his drink.

“I would totally be your sugar daddy, I basically already am since I rented out a whole aquarium for us.” 

“Which I will make that up to you, by the way.”

“Oh c’mon! It was a date! I know enough to know you’re not supposed to pay the other person back!” Akaashi just smiled. It definitely wasn’t because of the butterflies doing little cartwheels in his stomach. 

_Thump_

Akaashi flopped his head on his immediately after shutting it.

_I knew I was going to regret not kissing him but I still did it anyways. I could’ve at least done that much. It’s not like I’m a fucking virgin or anything._

Akaashi jolted from a loud thump on his door and opened it to find his small friend staring at the phone in their hands, only glancing up to acknowledge his existence before making their way to the couch.

“You know you have hands so you can knock, like a normal person” Akaashi shut the door behind him and slouched down beside Kenma with his legs criss-crossed

“My hands are busy and normal people are irrelevant. Now what happened”

“He...rented out an entire aquarium. And he’s also like this walking sunshine. And everything went so smoothly with him. Not to sound like the slut I am but I need to suck his dick at least once and then make him breakfast in the morning. It’s okay if this one breaks my heart.” Kenma should be used to his brain/word vomits by now but there they were, staring at him with wide eyes like he just told Kenma he needed help burying a body or something.

“An entire aquarium?” Oh yeah, that part was probably what’s shocking.

“I know...how do I top that?”

“I think the breakfast and blowjob you mentioned should work just fine”

“Ugh, you suck”

“You’ll suck hi-” Akaashi cut them off with a pillow to their face.

“Time for you to leave, I’m tired and pretty people like me need their beauty rest”

“Yeah whatever” Kenma got up but stopped when they were already halfway through the door, “have fun sleeping through your wet dreams with your head crushed between his thighs.” Kenma quickly shut the door before giving Akaashi a chance to respond.

He took a moment to take in the silence.

_Yeah, I’m fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I'm not gonna go back and edit any chapters after they're done because I'll hate them and cringe at everything but this is basically me trying to find a good writing style anyways. 
> 
> Also math is stupid and useless.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will get longer as the story progresses, sorry this is so short.


End file.
